


The Old Gods

by Auchen



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auchen/pseuds/Auchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is chosen by the king to stand before the god who threatens to rule her kingdom and try to convince him to do otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little fic written in a fairy tale-ish style. It’s not set in any specific world, it’s simply a vague land that many European fairy tales seem to take place in.

It is the way of things for the cruelest creatures to emerge in the winter. It is something about the air, the way the Earth heaves a dying breath that brings the creatures forth, like scavengers scenting a meal.

And so it was that the god came at the beginning of winter, when the snow choked the land. And like all those other creatures of his kind, he was beautiful and cruel, like a poisonous insect that dazzles and kills all at once, freezing one’s insides with its toxin.

The men and women of the kingdom he descended upon had forgotten their old gods, who had been cruel and demanding, warlike and squabbling. But something pulled at a distant memory in their minds, for there was no doubt after they saw him that this man was something more.

The god came into the largest city of the kingdom. After he made a show of his power in crumbling a building he stood among the cowering people.

As the dust and whimpers of those in the crowd and in the rubble of the building settled, the god spoke.

"I have come," he said simply, "to rule you."

He then pressed his staff upon the neck of the leader of the city, making him bow his back like an oxen. The god simply smiled, pulling his lips back from his gums to show his teeth like a hungry wolf.

—-

The king of the land trembled upon his throne when he heard the news, for he remembered a dark evening when his mother whispered to him stories of the god of lies to who smiled as he drove a knife into his former friend’s back.

His soldiers stood in neat rows, waiting for him to give the order to cut the god’s throat. They had not heard the stories of the great god’s power beyond ordinary men.

"We will not fight," the king said. "We must search the old books."

—

The tales told of how the gods could be swayed by a pretty woman with a clever mind. Perhaps they were true, perhaps they were not, but it was the first idea the king grabbed at with his desperate and shaky hands.

And so they sent for the most clever and beautiful women across the kingdom. Many came with trembling hands and pale cheeks, afraid to face the usurper god who would be king. Some came with up turned noses and smiles, for they did not know who and what they might face.

A girl named Jane was forced among the crowds to stand before the king. She did not want to go, sent like a lamb to the slaughter, but there was little choice for the women that were called before the king.

So she stood with a still face and clasped hands. The king pointed to Jane with a limp finger.

"That one."

The king’s adviser stood shocked, mouth gaping. “You have not spoken to her.”

"And yet I know that I want her. I have seen the documents on her. This woman does not fear the heavens. She wants to know their mysteries and secrets and pry them free like a diamond from a mine. She does not worry over other’s opinions of her. She is the one I want."

The king’s adviser sighed, but motioned for Jane to step forward. Her heart sank like a stone as she came forward.

—

When the god heard of the king’s plan, he barked a laugh. “They believe a girl will be able to beg sympathy from me?”

The people around him glanced between themselves, fearing that he would further inflict his annoyance upon their town.

He grinned at their fear. “Worry not. I shall see this girl. Perhaps it will make an evening’s entertainment.”

—

"The girl is here to see you," said a shivering, dirty merchant-turned-attendant to the god.

The god sat sprawling on the chair at the desk that the city’s leader had used. He flipped his hand in the air. “Send her in.”

Moments later, and Jane stepped through the door. She had a firm jaw and harsh eyes.

"What have you to say to me? Have they sent you to weep and my feet and wet my cloak with your tears?" The god snorted and twirled a pen between his fingers.

"I have not been sent of my own will, and I will speak merely what I believe without tears." She folded her arms.

"Speak away, lest my patience begin to slip."

Jane stepped forward to the desk, the dark earth of her eyes meeting the green fire in the god’s. She had become accustomed to speaking her mind, shaped and honed by the ignorance of her town.

"You think the king will simply hand his kingdom to you?" she asked.

The god waved his hand in the air with a shrug. “I will have this kingdom, one way or the other. Whether it is given to me on a plate or won by the edge of a blade, it matters not to me.”

"We have only just recovered from a great war, and the winter would kill nearly the same amount as your battles would."

"There are always wars. Human squabbling over land, or cutting each other to pieces over some petty noble feud. Why should I care whether your pain is inflicted by your own people or by my own hands?" The god shook his head in dismissal.

Still, her face did not fall, despite the fear that squirmed within her. “Because if you burn our kingdom down, what will there be left to rule but ash and dust?”

At that, the god smiled, sharp and harsh, like a clever fox who still had blood on his lips. “Perhaps you are more than I thought you to be. I think I shall keep you with me, to see me conquer your kingdom. Perhaps you will provide some good advice as well.”

At that, Jane felt her bravery dwindle, and her hands began shake, though she tried to hide it.

"Ah, so your courage fails. Your king did not think through what would happen should I not allow you to leave. Or perhaps, he did not care." He laughed, like the murmur of a carrion bird. "We are both castaways, then."

He stood from the desk and stalked towards her, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Come, we have much to discuss, my clever girl.”


End file.
